Glass dolls
by sweetfreak84
Summary: Edward finally has everything he ever wanted-except the girl of his dreams that he let go. Now, with the world seemingly at his feet, he has the chance to make everything his and the ego to do things his way.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT-AND EVEN THAT BORROWS ON AN OLD SHOW THAT I WANTED TO PUT MY TWIST IN IT. My first twilight fic. Hopefully everyone falls in love with this. The story is rated for adults, so no complaining when the lemons come :) also, I'm in need for a beta reader so anyone interested, let me know. My Edward in this story is going to be an overbearing douche for some parts, but have faith. PLEASE review-I crave opinions!**

**Edward**

I couldn't suppress a sigh as I pushed away from my desk. The office wasn't really done yet, the fresh paint smell permeated the air and my mother still had a shipment due for some decorative touches. My first full day at Cullen Enterprises was a mess of interviews, sycophants, and nervous employees. The press was relentless. Even getting into the building this morning was a hassle with the entrance surrounded by photographers.

The fuss was slightly understandable. My family had it hands in everything-pharmaceuticals, publishing, record labels, movie production, business majors, import and exporting-everything. My fathers' first love was medicine, but he stepped up to helm the family empire when it was his turn. He had tried to give my brothers and me a normal life, to the best of his ability. He was there for dinner as often as possible and went to our sports activities when he could. We even moved to a small town in Washington before our grandfather passed away and we were forced to move.

I couldn't let my mind think back to Forks. The memories and 'what-ifs' would drive me crazy if I let it. I also knew that I had a sealed envelope that I was dying to open and read or shred it without opening it.

"Eddie!" The door burst open and my behemoth of a big brother barged in.

I rolled my eyes, and walked over to the bar, getting ready his jack and coke. "I wanted to know if you'd be up for a family dinner tonight. Mom was calling around to check and couldn't reach you." He asked, trying to look innocent.

The thought made me want to come up with an excuse instantly. I loved my family, fully and honestly, but they were all so perfectly paired up.

Emmett had married right out of high school to Rosalie-the longest relationship that he had had. Ten year later, they had three girls and one boy, with another on the way. His other brother, Jasper, had come home one day and announced that he was engaged to his girlfriend of three months four years ago. They now had two children of their own. Same thing for his parents-they met, dated a few months and married.

I was happy for them all. And they knew that. I looked up to my parents as a mold for the type of relationship that I would be blessed to have. My mother was there for us, perfectly content to be a housewife and dedicate all her attention to us. Dad was the provider, the man who my brothers and I always tried to make proud. They were blissfully happy, still in love after 30 years. I had been so close to having that for myself when we lived in Forks, within days of proposing actually, but fate was a cruel bitch sometimes and the hope I had disappeared in a matter of hours.

"Come on-a quick and painless few hours and that's all." Emmett said, interrupting my thoughts.

"I might have to stay here. Paperwork."

"Bullshit. You have two admin assistants and a personal one. They could handle things." He rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his drink. "Anyway, I have those figures for you." He slipped a micro disk case from his pocket. "Everything I could find going back 10 years.

When I started the transition to take over the company, I threw myself into finding out everything on the inner workings of the company. After a few days, I noticed large funds getting into other areas of our company. Mostly going into charities. When you deal with money in the billions, some money tends to get confused and that's why we audit ourselves so frequently. When I noticed the millions that someone was obviously trying to hide, I suspected theft, but all the charities were legit and they all proved that the funds were being used appropriately.

Last year alone, it was almost 13 million dollars and mysteriously appeared and went straight into our charity fund. I was great with numbers, but the paper trail was too complicated for anyone to figure it out but I couldn't ignore it like it seemed that my father and grandfather before me had. Some might call it micromanaging, but that's how my brain worked best-control was needed to maintain my sanity.

"Thanks. It's a good start."

"Mind telling me why you need it?"

"Something's missing from the bookkeeping. There is a weird pattern for donations."

"Dude, we have the best accountants. It's not possible to steal from us." He replied, standing to go over to the bar again.

"I know. I just want to check it for myself." I opened the small disk cover and began booting up my personal laptop. I didn't want our IT people to know what I was looking through. Again, my behavior tends to border on being paranoid. All eyes were on me though, so I needed to prove to everyone that I could handle this-that my age didn't mean anything. I had to impose my will and way of doing things quickly if I didn't want to embarrass the family.

"Well, whatever it is-finish by five. Dinner is right at six, and you know that Rose gets pissed if her timing gets messed up." With that, he walked out and the office was too quiet again. A touch screen panel that I had built into my desk controlled everything so with a few swipes of my finger, the blinds were closed, the light turned on dimly, and Bach played in the background. I sent out a quick email to my assistants that I was not to be disturbed until I needed them.

Four hours later I was pulled away from my screen when I heard my cell phone buzz. It was a text from Jasper, reminding me not to be late or to ignore the invitation. I pulled away, squeezing my eyes shut for a few seconds. All those hours staring at numbers would eventually ruin my vision if I kept this up. I shut down the computers and went towards the corner of my office.

A hidden panel hid the electronic lock that led to an apartment next to the office. My father had it made when my mother expressed her worry over my father driving back home late at night after staying extra hours at work, so this was a nice compromise so they both could have a peaceful nights rest.

Now I had some of my furniture in it, but I have not sorted everything to my liking. Everything smelled too new-the couches were too stiff and the walls bare. I made my way towards the back, loosening my tie and trying to remember if I had some casual clothes here yet. I looked at my watch and breathed a sigh of relief that I would have just enough time to take a quick shower.

20 minutes later I was standing in the middle of my closet, trying to find a pair of jeans that didn't have tags still on. My sister in law Alice had become our dresser, or 'stylist' as she liked to be called and I haven't been to a clothing store since she came into the family-which was convenient for me. All I had to do was set up an account with a credit card for her and I looked presentable at all times. And that included social functions for my brothers and me. All we had to do was shower, shave and stand still while she did her thing.

I finally found some old black jeans that were buried all the way towards the bottom. A plain green t-shirt and vans were within reach too so that's what I wore and after grabbing my phone and wallet, I was ready.

When I was locking up the office, my secretary already had my briefcase ready for me to take home and my other assistant had different bouquets of wildflowers in his hand. I thanked them all and nodded in gratitude when he also handed over a box of chocolate truffles, Rosalie's craving of the week.

"You all could have the rest of the day off. Forward all my calls to voicemail and I'll see you all tomorrow at 9."

I made my way to the elevators and met up with the buildings security guards. It was suggested that I have someone with me at all times, but I found that overkill. I liked my privacy too much and I could protect myself. Before puberty, I was on the smaller side so my father thought it would be a good idea to have me in karate lessons. Thankfully I grew up; I was a couple of inches taller than both Emmett and Jasper at 6'4" and packed in some muscle. Not as much as Emmett, but enough to handle myself when they get drunk and think that it's fun to wrestle. I now had black belts in several arts and carried a gun after I had my license to carry a concealed weapon, so I could handle myself in any situation.

I made my way out, keeping my head down when the swarm of photographers tried to get through the garage door. I got into my car, thankful that the windows were tinted. All my cars had the darkened windows thanks to my father's advice and that I had a few moments of privacy. It wouldn't look too good if I snapped out at a reporter or punched one of them.

After they were pushed back out of the road, I started the half hour drive to my brothers' house. Hopefully my sisters in law hadn't invited any of their friends along to try to set me up again. Those meetings were just awkward now. But if Emmett was this insistent over dinner, then it was worth putting on a contented smile for a few hours and make pretend that everything is perfect in my world.

**Bella **

I stretched out my back as I pulled away from the tray of cupcakes that were finally ready. I loved to bake and cook, and thankfully they hired me without any real formal training. The few hours a week and the commission I made off my own recipes were helping out with my rent and online courses. I had tried to go to the campus for the first year, but it was too hard. Too many people and the idea of having to socialize in such a drunken and disorderly fashion weren't for me. All I wanted to do was write.

Charlie, my father, had told me that he wanted me to do what I wanted, as long as I went to college. I was fine with that after I decided to pursue the online route that Seattle University offered me. I was happy with taking classes at my own pace, and was set to graduate a year early if I took all the classes that I wanted.

I had few friends and they were enough for me. I think I knew two of my neighbors in my building, one my age and an older woman who I liked to drop by with some warm pastry whenever I heard her walking around upstairs. The other tenants I didn't bother with. My world was mostly in my computer, weekly phone conversations with Charlie and the few hours that I was in the bakery around the corner to bake and collect my paycheck.

I had to say that my life was not what I expected. I was always on the quieter side, preferring the company of my books and a few select friends then to big crowds. I was content, but knew that there was more out there. I relied on slightly infrequent emails to keep in touch with the few friends I had back home from Forks, and that seemed to satisfy my need for human contact.

I knew I should put more of an effort. My mother loved to remind me that I'd be too old to attract a man when I'd 'finally stopped being a prude'. My mother was my opposite-a wild, irresponsible young-at-heart woman that couldn't focus on one thing. I spent what should have been my childhood taking care of her-making sure that the bills were paid and that we had food to eat while she went off to some new class or some new club.

Things changed when I turned 16. My mother had met a new man and a few months later they were married. Slowly, he began insisting that we go to his church. The one thing that Charlie demanded on when he divorced mom was that I would be brought up in the catholic religion and she mostly followed it. But after she married Phil, that began to cause tension. I took solace in my religion. I felt comforted with the ritual and traditions even though I didn't follow every little thing.

When we moved, it took me two days to figure out that this was some type of cult that my mother had gotten us into. One five minute call with my dad and he was there to pick me up the next week. What hurt the most was that she didn't even fight for me. Just nodded and signed over parental rights to Charlie.

Living in Forks was an adjustment. Charlie was quiet like me. I offered to take care of the house with the cooking and cleaning and he was very grateful. We had a nice life together and he seemed happy. I even made friends in school and everything was going well.

When I met Edward, everything changed. Before, I had always ignored the attention that I had from boys. With my mother, I had too many responsibilities to worry about them and I was able to quickly blend in whenever I had caught someone's attention. When I moved in with Charlie, I was just the new play thing and the attention quickly died down after I repeatedly made it clear that I wasn't interested in anything passed friendship.

That all changed on my fourth day of school. I walked in to biology, not really paying attention as I made my way over to the last lab table that I had been occupying alone for the past few days. It was explained that my lab partner was away on family business, so when I saw books next to the microscope, I just hoped that whoever it was would do their share of the work.

With my head down, I started getting my book and papers out, my hair creating a barrier between us. I hoped it wasn't one of those cheerleader types; I had enough of those with Jessica Stanley, who had insisted that we were now close friends.

After a few minutes, I heard a male voice clear his throat. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

If I had known that those four words would change my life like that, I wouldn't have believed it. Before I turned, I felt myself blush-his voice was like warm silk, deep and raspy but smooth at the same time. I closed my eyes for a second and tried to settle down.

There was no way I could have imagined someone more beautiful. Everything about him pulled me in instantly. From the color of his hair to the way half his mouth grinned at me. I couldn't say a word, only stare. I tried to pull my eyes away from him, tried to say something-but nothing came out.

He didn't say anything either for a few minutes, so I was glad that I might have not appeared to dim witted. "Um, you're Isabella Swan, right? The chiefs' daughter?"

I nodded, noticing that he started down at my mouth when I automatically went to bite my bottom lip. "Yes. I don't believe we've met before. Do you know my father?" I was very proud that I didn't stutter once.

"Small town." And there was that smile again, hopefully I didn't drool. "Everyone has been talking about you for weeks. Charlie was very excited when it was definite that you were coming I guess." Before I could reply, Mr. Molina came in and started the lesson.

From that point on, we were together. Girls hated me for taking away the best single guy at school. Boys tried to get me to leave him and go to them to see what the big deal was. We spent as much time together as possible, much to the annoyance of Charlie at first, but then he got used to it. Everyone in town knew that where one was, the other wouldn't be too far away. Even his mother warned me to start expecting an early proposal soon.

When I realized that the thought of marriage to Edward didn't scare me, I knew it was real love. I had known it for a long time but when she said that, I could only picture us together, with a house and a few kids and I yearned for that, very much so-but I wanted to go to college first. Besides, no one married right out of high school anymore and he had his own career goals. All I knew was that I loved him completely and he loved me just as much. I thought that we could weather anything and everything that life could throw at us together.

But I couldn't dwell on that now. Memories did nothing but make me see how empty my life was. I needed to be content. I didn't want to remember the girls, Edwards' family. I didn't want to remember how it felt to be held so close to him-as if we weren't touching, the other would disappear.

I shook my head, clearing out my thoughts. I began clearing down the counters. I put my cakes into the cooler and began the process of getting the bakery open for the morning. The sun wasn't up yet, it was only a little after 5 a.m.

As I finished up setting the displays and opening up the registers, Sam came in. He gave me a smile and nodded, going in and starting the ovens. I liked working for him-he was fair, never meddled in my personal life and didn't feel the need to fill the silence.

"All set Sam! I'll see you in a few days, ok?" I called out, getting my jacket out of the cubby.

"Wait a sec!" he replied from the kitchen. When he came out, he was already covered with flour and had a smile. "Those pies that you made last week sold out in two days. They were great-here's your share." He handed me a envelope. I smiled my thanks and left.

The good thing about Seattle was that I could get around by bus mostly. My old truck wouldn't have survived this many years if I needed to drive it constantly. I pulled up the hood of my windbreaker and made my way down the block to the bus stop. The newsstand was opening up and I had to turn away quickly when I saw the top of that familiar bronze hair on a magazine. I should be used to it by now-he was a famous gazzilionaire and he was on magazines and TV all the time. I ignored it the best I could and turned, waiting for about 15 minutes for the bus. I pulled out my notebook and tried to get some writing done, but it was no use. I didn't want to go online with my phone since the news was bound to be filled with _him_. I didn't want to be sullen for the rest of the week. I needed to be happy with my life. I had to stop questioning the past and be satisfied.

No one bothered me. I worked, studied, and wrote when the inspiration struck me. That's all I needed. Maybe in a few years I'd want to try a relationship, but Edward was right-I was his and no other man could even try to come close to what we had. He controlling ways had bothered me at first, but I grew used to it and loved the attention he gave me. If only-

'No. don't even go there!' I scolded myself. I decided to open up my worn copy of Sense and Sensibility and tried to lose myself in one of my favorites.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to kgunter34 and igoteamedward for my reviews! Next chapter up tomorrow and I'm still looking for a beta. R&R please!**

**EPOV**

I wanted to rip my hair out. My second week as head of the company was in one way going better then expected. Profits were already rising higher then they had expected and I had managed to get the FDA to approve advanced human trials of our new Alzheimer's drug and I had acquired a few Japanese export contracts.

On the downside, I still couldn't figure out where all the extra funds to the charities were coming from. I had a feeling that I was close-I just didn't have enough hours in the day to fully look into it. And that irked the fuck out of me. I had invested too much time in this and I refused to let it go. There had to be a reason on how and why this issue was simply ignored. Emmett was right-we did have the best accounting department in America so something as simple as an oversight or mistake just wasn't possible.

I looked up and saw that I only had about 10 more minutes until I had to go down to a conference call with the Italian government over some imports, so I needed to do this quick.

"Benjamin, come in here." I said into my desk phone. Not 30 seconds later, he walked in with a notepad in his hand after a quick knock.

I had hired the kid right out of college. He was only a couple of years younger than me but I had recognized that hunger and determination that I had myself at his age and I knew that he would be great. He was both a personal and administrative assistant and I could trust him to keep my affairs in order and private.

I buzzed him to come over and less than a minute later, there was a quick knock and he walked in with his iPad. "You called Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, please sit for a while." I watched as he unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat down. I saw the reflection of a notepad app on his glasses and knew that he was listening. "How has the past few weeks been for you?"

A look of confusion passed his eyes as he looked down. "Very good, sir. Everything has been going well as far as I can tell."

"It is. Also, you've been very loyal to me. I know that several companies have already started offering bribes to you to divulge certain aspects of my personal life and our secret contacts. One accepted offer and you could have paid off all your student loans." His eyes grew wide and he started to shake his head.

"I know you didn't take the money. And for that I wanted you to know that your future with this company looks very bright so far. I have a special project for you."

I closed the manila folder with all the information I had managed to gather and slid it over towards him. "I want you to look over all this information. I want to find out everything possible about all this. I want this to take precedence over any other project that comes across for you. The women can handle everyday responsibilities and I'll let them know that you are to be left alone." He took the folder off my desk with a nod.

"And I trust you know that discretion is needed." He nodded again. "I'm including a temporary password to get you through the security clearance that I think you'll need. If you need any other resources, let me know and they'll be made available to you."

"Is there a deadline?" He asked, taking a cursory look through the file.

"No, I'd just like it as soon as possible."

"I'll get right on it."

I nodded and he left. Now I can finally concentrate more of my time towards the general running of the company. Our medical sector was doing fantastic research on mental conditions and Jasper and Emmett would be brining the test results to the FDA soon. I had taken some medical and anatomy courses at Dartmouth so I was able to follow some of the reports, but that was all my father's doing. He had never lost his love of medicine so most of the new advancements were from his tenure at the company, and I knew he would be happy to know of the pace that the research was leading towards.

I spent the rest of the day going business acquisitions. This was something that used to be almost an afterthought in previous years, but I wanted to expand this side of the company. I found it almost too easy to buyout failing businesses and make them turn a profit. It was like creating something from nothing. Some people just didn't know what jewels they had sometimes and it only took a few tweaks to make a business profitable.

I was able to leave on time for once. I was closing up my office when I noticed that Benjamin was still at his desk, punching in numbers on a calculator. He didn't even acknowledge my coming out while Irina and Kate was getting ready to leave. I ignored their smiles and walked towards my elevator, pleased with his dedication.

I drove over to check on the progress of my new apartment. I had brought an old mall a few years ago with my trust fund as soon as I had been released some of the funds and had leveled it. Now it was the most luxurious apartment building in the West Loop and maybe even the entire Chicago area. 14 massive apartments took up the building and I had seen to every detail, save for decorating. After I came into some more money from a few investments, I gave my mother carte blanche to decorate the lobby, my personal penthouse and basic details of the homes. Now there was a 5 year waiting list for people trying to get in. I had started inquiring about having another building during my spare time but I wanted to top this place.

I ordered some seafood pasta from La Scarola and used my key to operate my elevator. The heels of my loafers clicked against the marble floors, making a slight echo. The place really was too big for just me, but I had earned it I have the mentality that if you have the means, why not display your achievements. As a young man with basically unlimited means, I could afford to live even more lavishly, but of course I needed to have some restraint, anything bigger would earn me a smack on the head by my mother.

I went into the kitchen opened up a bottle of white wine. 20 minutes later, the doorman had brought up my dinner and I turned on the large flat screen to catch some baseball while I ate. After dinner I fired up my MacPro and decided to do some research for my next meeting for some minor takeovers that I was interested in.

I pulled away from my screen hours later when the pain behind my eyes became too much. I brought the heels of my hands up to my eyes, trying to alleviate the pressure. I looked over and noticed that the news was on, looking towards my watch, I saw that it was 2 in the morning. I quickly shut everything down and made my way to the bedroom, deciding to forgo a shower tonight since I would have to be up so early. This was not uncommon for me; there were only so many hobbies to take up my time before even that became tedious.

I knew that I needed company, but women were only a means to relieve myself. That sounded horrible to me after growing up with the examples that I've had. But it was the truth-women flocked to me but there was always a question on their motives. Money, sex, fame were all jumbled in my mind whenever I even started talking to someone.

I had to stop thinking about this. The path that my mind was going down was way too much again and I desperately needed sleep after the day I had. I decided to take an ambien to speed up the process since it seemed that my brain didn't want to cooperate and quickly stripped after turning on my alarm.

Sleep didn't come easy though. These days, my thoughts only turned to one person and the 'what-if's' that was once possible. Should I look for her, show her what her life could be if she came back with me? Offer her the world? Or should I just leave things be, surely if she was interested, I would have heard of it by now. I was in the papers enough that she would know how to contact me.

We were so young, but so in love. I would do anything to have her by my side but would she want me? I wasn't a naïve 17 year old that thought that the world was open to us. I _had _the world open and at my feet. My company was the fourth biggest in the world and people were talking about how it would be number one within the first decade of my tenure and I didn't want to lose momentum. For that I had to be ruthless, cunningly taking down anyone in my path.

Memories of sweet whispered conversations floated in my mind and if I concentrated enough, I could still smell the wet moss, strawberries and freesias, the pink blush across milky cheeks, and the feeling of a person being my _home._

**BPOV**

It wasn't going to be a good day. I turned on my ancient laptop, getting myself an apple while I waited for it to pick up the signal from my neighbors wifi signal. When I pulled up the campus website, it noted that my lit class would have a mandatory meeting next week. Would my truck make it to the campus? I pulled up AOL to look at bus schedule when I saw _his _face on the news reel. _Cullen's Record Takeover_, read the snippet. I closed my eyes. One click and I could see what he was up to, I thought to myself. Had it really been five years since we've seen each other?

God, I was 22. Why did I feel so old? Shouldn't my life be more fulfilling? Maybe I should take in more socialible activities. My mother always said to 'put myself out there'. Maybe that's what I needed to get me out of my funk. Jake had always made it clear that he'd like to take me out to dinner some time so maybe that would be a start. Someone safe, someone that I wouldn't lose my head or heart over.

Edward Cullen was the past. I couldn't waste away pining after someone that was too far above me and would always be so. I doubt that he'd even remember me so I needed to get on with my life. People didn't find there soul mates at 17. I clicked one my browser and entered into the page I needed for my report. I had to put him out of my mind.

Maybe I should get myself a puppy or cat. _Edwards allergic too-_ no! Stop right there. Ok, now I must be going crazy. Maybe a little pet would be the answer. I nodded to myself and smiled. Putting it on my mental list of things to do, I focused on getting my research done.

After a few hours, my cell phone vibrated, reminding me out the outside world. It was my dad so I decided that I had accomplished enough for one day and saved my work. Conversations weren't long, but I wanted to focus on him.

When I ended the call twenty minutes later, my heart felt lighter. I was so much like Charlie and he had called at the right moment. I walked over to my tiny kitchenette and decided to make some soup out of the meager contents of my fridge. I'll need to go shopping very soon after I closed it, I started the calming process of making something.

I'll change, I thought to myself. Starting tomorrow, my life would have purpose and I'll live a little more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhh! Reviews! Kgunter34-just wait, its going to get crazy (Hopefully in the best way). Antara Rao-your review made me squeal/blush/write faster and thank you thank you thank you! **

**Reviews make me type faster (Wink wink) hopefully next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day. Anyone want to beta read?**

**EPOV**

I walked downstairs to my office. I had stopped pretending to leave the building to go to the penthouse a week ago and the photographers outside grew bored. Now Emmett had managed to keep them happy with a few tidbits here and there and had gotten me some privacy.

Promptly at eight, there was a knock on my office door. I expected Irina to come in with my coffee and any contracts that needed my immediate attention as every morning over the past month. When I gave the ok to enter, it was Benjamin that came in with a star bucks cup and a few different folders.

He looked a little worse for wear. Ever since I gave him his little side project, I had noticed all the extra hours he had been putting in and even eating his meals at his desk. Dark circles were now prominent under his eyes and he looked as if he had showered and gotten dressed in just 10 minutes. For that, I had planned to finish paying off his student loans, even if he didn't succeed. Dedication like that needed to be rewarded and would assure good work in the future.

"Mr. Cullen, do you have a moment? I have the results of that assignment you had me do." He said quietly.

I sat up and waved him over to have a seat across from me. My email forgotten, I saw him nervously put the coffee down and the six folders down. A sealed envelope was still in his hands and I saw how think it was.

"I've found the source of the money. My summary is on the first two pages and the conversations regarding the information was all recorded. I thought it best to wipe my computer so I've included a disk with all the information before I printed."

I grinned at him and we shared a smile. He was a lot like me-not resting until the problem was solved. "Thank you Ben. Can you make sure I'm left alone for a while? My meetings can be moved to tomorrow or later on in the week."

He left quickly after that and I broke open the tab of the packet. Two CDs were on top, then the paperwork. He had organized everything and grouped things together with either paperclips or staples. For now I decided to leave the majority and focused on the top two pages.

The kid was detailed-very much so. Not only did I now have a name, but also an address, phone numbers and a tentative schedule of a woman named Victoria Stafford. According to Benjamin's research, she was usually having lunch at a little café not five blocks away.

I grabbed my cell phone and quickly went to leave my office, not even taking the five seconds to turn off my computer. Ben, Irina and Kate all looked up and stood when I rushed out of the office. "Have Riley ready with a car by the time I get downstairs." I called out, not bothering to stop. I knew that my driver would be waiting, even though it was very close, I didn't know if the woman would be there.

I quickly scanned through the paperwork, taking mental notes of the monetary amounts that had been analyzed. Hundreds of millions of dollars over the years and it all went to benefit our foundations, with no one bothering to check it seemed.

That's what bothered me the most-even though it was going to good causes, where had the funds come from. It was hard with such a large company, but I felt the need to know as many details as possible on the inner workings of my families' empire.

As I asked, my car was waiting with the back passenger door open for me. I loved driving myself, but after some photographers began following my around town, my father thought it safer to have a driver, at least until things calmed down.

It five only a few minutes to get to the café and I had told Riley to park the car across the street. There were a few women having lunch and working, fitting the vague description of 'pretty, with red hair and pale skin' that Benjamin had added.

I looked down and took my phone out, dialing the number listed. I looked up to see who would pick up their phone. A few seconds later, I noticed a woman that I had passed over before pick up her own phone with a smile, taking her time in putting down her cutlery and then picking what looked to be a blackberry up.

"Mr. Cullen. I wasn't expecting your call for another couple of weeks." Replied a voice. I got out of the car and hung up while I crossed the street.

When I approached her, it was as if she was expecting me. When she took off her large sunglasses, I saw that she wasn't as young as her body seemed, but I couldn't really place her age, older then my mother? Younger? I didn't know.

"Please, have a seat. If I'm not mistaken, you really like the Cuban sandwich here." Her voice was deep, assertive with an accent that she was trying to hide-southern maybe.

I took off my suit jacket and carefully sat down. I didn't like it. This woman knew me and I didn't know her. To know what I ate went too far. I liked my privacy- only a handful of friends and family really knew me and this woman didn't act surprised at all that I was here.

After placing my order with a blushing and stuttering waitress, we were silent. The woman's movements were only with purpose, no nervous mannerisms were shown now and I almost found it refreshing.

"I didn't expect you to be so much like your grandfather. You stand and move exactly like him, but there is some of your mothers coloring too." She said after my lunch was brought over.

"How do you know my family?"

"I have been very intimately involved with your family for about 45 years." She replied. She grinned when she saw what must have been my disbelief. This woman couldn't be that much older than my mother.

"Oh, don't worry. I have the very best plastic surgeons in the world. Your shock is quite the compliment to their work. Now, what is it that you want with me? After spending so much time looking me up, I would have thought that you'd ask your father or brothers for information instead of racking your brain so hard."

"I want to know what is it that you do and why it was so hard to find you. The money-where is it all coming from?"

"Why do you want to know? By the last estimates, you are personally making about $400,000 a week, more or less. Plus, all the money is going towards causes that you champion. So why the curiosity?"

"The why is because it's my business. I demand to have any and every piece of information I want. I answer to no one but myself and I demand to know what is it that you do." I answered back, trying to keep my voice even.

"Yes, so much like your grandfather. His need of perfection and control is the very reason why I'm here. You Cullen's have always strived for the top, right from Ellis Island to here, all in 100 years. From the very bottom to the top. You especially-maybe not as blood thirsty as the first Edward, but that drive is there. Your father and brothers don't have it as strong, but I've been waiting for you for a long time."

"Tell me." I couldn't get a read on this woman. Usually, I know almost exactly what another person is thinking, but I got nothing-a blank slate from this lady, and that unnerved me, I've only not been able to read someone once before but that was a welcoming calm and twist in the norm.

"Not here. One of the main reasons for our rather creative bookkeeping is because of the delicate subject matter and privacy that is needed. Let's instead talk about how well your brothers are doing. I hear that their wives are both expecting?"

I don't know how or why, but it was almost easy talking with her. Maybe she was in my mother's social circle, or else how did she know such details on our personal lives. She was so put together, only her curly red hair was the untamed part of her look. Also, she was obviously smarter than average, giving her opinion on some of my new import transactions that I had been warned about.

"I'm afraid we should get back." She said suddenly, signaling for the check. I looked down to my watch and was surprised to see that an hour had passed. She signed for the check against his protests and stood.

"If you want to discuss things, I can meet you at your office in one hour. You might me young, but I think you're ready. Your brothers were younger when they came to me and we've had a few bumps because of that, but I think we can do business."

Without waiting for me to reply, she turned and began walking back towards my building. It was highly frustrating and I still had no answers. I walked back to the car and we drove back in silence. When I reached my floor, Irina was waiting for me by the elevator with a notepad. "A Ms. Victoria Stafford called and said you had requested a meeting with her this afternoon?"

"Yes, when she arrives, let her in." I answered, not bothering to stop. Before I went in to my office, I looked over at Benjamin, noting a small little figure of a cubs bear with a jersey. So he was a baseball fan-good.

"Ben?" He quickly looked up. "My brothers are coming over tomorrow night to watch a game. Join us?"

"Of course Mr. Cullen. Thanks."

I entered my office sat down to see what I could do that would take an hour. I looked down towards my phone and saw that I had an email from Jenks. I went over to my desk and moved the mouse pad to wake up the laptop. I entered into my private email account and opened up his note.

_Mr. Cullen, _

_After a little extra digging, I have found out that there has been no one serious in the girl's life. Two dates within the past few years and both with others accompanying them and ending after about an hour. The girl keeps to herself mostly. _

_No more pictures for now since they would be the same as the report which was handed in already. _

_J. Jenks_

I closed my eyes for a few seconds. She had no one? For a fraction of a second I imagined that it was because of me-because she was waiting for me to come back to her. But reality was cruel. Jenks had probably missed some details here and there. But he had mentioned pictures.

All I needed to do was unlock my desk drawer and open the file. I could see how she is, what she looks like after years apart. Would she still look the same? Her doe like eyes, which always held so much emotion-would they still hold that look of wonder when she learned something new or have that wonderful loving expression after every kiss we shared?

I went to my bottom drawer, and pulled out the file I had my lawyer dig up for me. When I had found out that my father had intended to retire early and leave the company to me, I had him look up Bella. A couple of days later, I had everything that could be learned about neatly printed up and waiting for me to read. I felt as if I was invading her personal life, but I had a desperate need to know that she was alright.

Against my conscience, I pulled out the pages and laid them across the calendar. I ignored everything else but the first page. It was her. She was sitting on what looked to be a park bench, a book in her hands.

Jeans, a green hooded sweatshirt and much worn sneakers made her outfit. Every item seems well worn and I rolled my eyes-she never really paid attention to clothing. Her hair was longer, thicker maybe and I still remembered the silken texture of it. Her face had lost the roundness of childhood and she was even more beautiful now. Her figure had lost the coltish legs and even the cheap clothing couldn't hide her charms.

I must have stared at her picture longer then I had thought because the next thing I knew was that there was a knock at the door. I was too distracted and just ordered them in.

Ms. Stafford walked in with a smile after Irina. I motioned her to sit while I gathered the papers together, making sure to keep them in the same order but turning the pictures over.

"So, can you give me some answers now?"

"I would have thought that your father would have told you. After the problems with Emmett, he seemed pleased at the arraignments I made for him. After jasper, I could have sworn he would just tell you when you were old enough.

I guess he really meant it that he didn't want you involved with all this."

"With all of what? Tell me now or I'll find a way to ruin you." I was tired of her avoidance.

"Now, now. Temper won't get you far with me."

"I want to know what you do."

"Simply put, I provide perfection." She answered with a smirk. "For the right price, of course. Anything needed or desired, and with deep enough pockets can be done."

I sat back in my seat, folding my hands. Still more riddles. "I don't understand."

"Well, easiest way to explain is with a question. Can you imagine your father with anyone else other than your mother?"

"Of course not. They've been together forever." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"How about your bothers? Don't you agree that their women are perfect for them too?"

"So you're some type of matchmaker?"

"Not exactly. I am told what is desired, and I make it happen. Your father asked for a pretty, well mannered wife who would make a wonderful mother and wife. And I provided that. Same with your brothers."

It was a lot to take in. My mother herself said that they met at some party years ago. "You're lying."

"Isn't it a strange coincidence that they all married so young, yet are perfectly happy? That Rosalie agreed to marry Emmett right when he was in the most need of some calming element or that your mom is so happy with her role as a housewife when she was studying to be a chemist?"

She reached over my nameplate and picked up Bella's picture before I could stop her. It was just too much information to process. "Is this who you want? Lovely girl."

I reached over and quickly snatched the picture. "I can't believe it."

"That's alright. Maybe you just need proof. When you next see your mom and sisters-in-law, check behind their left ears. Right there you'll see a tiny gray looking scar. When you're ready, call me and we'll discuss where to go from there."

With that she stood and left my office. I didn't know what to think. This couldn't be true, it was just impossible. My parents met at school. Emmett knew Rosalie from high school, right after he got arrested for a little prank gone wrong.

I was interrupted by Kate, asking if I could take a call from Japan regarding some trading taxes. I had to empty my head to deal with this. About 2,000 jobs depended on this deal and I couldn't let personal issues risk that.

**BPOV**

Was someone watching me? I looked around the bus stop. Sometimes I just had that feeling that I wasn't alone. Of course no one was there, but I still couldn't shake it. At least it was daylight. I wanted to get to the library today, but the weather didn't look like it would hold up. My little paper bag of groceries would have survived the trip, but my last umbrella broke so that would need replacement soon if I didn't want to use my truck.

As I climbed into the bus, a light drizzle began coming down. At that I smiled, lucky me. The 15 minute bus ride went by easy enough-no overcrowding today. I stood, securing my bag in a huddle to protect my new journal.

I walked quickly down the block to my apartment, keeping my head down. That feeling of being watched didn't go away, but who would be watching me? I unlocked the buildings front door and quickly bolted up the lock again. I walked up to my studio, not making eye contact with the people milling around the hallways. Better that way so as to not invite unwanted conversation. I entered my place, bolting all the locks and pulling the chain in its place.

I stopped when I thought I smelled some cigarette smoke coming from the tiny kitchenette, but disregarded it-must have been from opening and closing the door. After putting my food away, I went over to my daybed and opened up my new diary, writing in the date with my special fountain pen. Ink refills were a pain to get, but it was such a thoughtful gift that I always had it with me.

I started writing about a woman that came into the bakery this morning. I tried to write down every detail I could remember, knowing that she would make a great character to one of my stories. I closed my eyes, trying to find words to describe her voice and the texture of her skin.

My cell phone buzzed, reminding me of my mother's monthly calls. An hour later, I was done with her and had calmed her down to thinking that I was all good and didn't need some financial help this month. I was proud to be getting by and I knew that they were also on a budget.

I looked out the window and saw a nice BMW parked across the street again. Oh dear, I hope they locked the car. It stood out against all the others and would not last too long without it being either stolen or damaged.

I reached over to where I always put my charger only to meet empty space. 'Odd'. I looked over and found it on the floor. I must have knocked it down in my haste this morning. I plugged in my phone and went about thinking what I could make myself for dinner. Nothing seemed too appealing so I settled for some toast and a few cubes of cheese.

After that, I took a quick shower and turned off all the lights except for the tiny one next to my bed. I grabbed a random book from the coffee table and lay down, pulling my comforter over me. I must be paranoid over something I read. No one would ever want to follow me. I was safe in my little bubble, minding my own business. Nothing new or changing for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, much much much thanks to katiecav for making this like 10 times better! you kick butt. Second, Antara Rao-next chapter, i promise! Everyone else-Thanks for the reviews and adds. **

**hope y'all like this one. next chapter is half written, then its going to be checked, so come back soon. and PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE leave reviews-i'm like hooked on them.**

**EPOV**

I couldn't stay at the office any longer. I tried to focus on small paperwork, but nothing was holding my attention for longer than a few minutes. I took care of the most urgent calls and signed some final drafts of contracts and I was out the door. I had my phone out to call my father before I reached the parking garage.

He seemed surprised that I had called, immediately thinking that something was wrong. I casually asked if they had any plans. After hearing that it was going to be a night in and receiving an invite, I began to make my way over.

Half an hour later, I was parked in the driveway of my parent's home. After growing up in the ideal family like I have, this all didn't fit into anything. Their house had always represented 'home' to me and now that idea was gone. I couldn't really comprehend all that I've heard today. My mother was perfect for my father-I can't even remember a time when they so much as raised their voices. I slowly climbed out of my car, making my way up the porch steps. My father opened the door before I reached it, smiling and waving me in.

"I'll be with you in a few. Your mother's in the kitchen," he said, covering the mouthpiece of a cordless phone before he went towards what I assume was his office.

I leisurely walked in. We had lived in 3 houses. Every time we moved, my mother set up the household to match as close to the others as possible. Pictures were always arranged in the same way and there were all the souvenirs of family vacations everywhere. The family room was always the best room of the house. The formal living room was nice, but this room was always the 'fun' room, obviously lived in and with comfortable.

As I passed the largest cream microfiber sofa, I ran my hand over the rough patch I knew would be there. When I was 15, my parents left for a 'date weekend' and left us home alone. Things got a little out of hand with some parties, but after some creative fast talk and overpaid maid services, the only evidence of the debauchery of those two night was a little hard patch on the couch.

I smiled to myself at our 'punishment'. Mom tried so hard to be raging mad, but just burst into tears after a few minutes and tried to bundle us three into a group hug after trying to ground us. Tried being the key word-at that point, I was the shortest and she only reached my chin. My father meanwhile I suspected was secretly proud when I saw him trying to hide a grin.

I entered the kitchen, hearing her soft voice humming some little song. It just made me smile. A white apron with lace on the edge seemed new. Mom always looked put together: Black skirt that flared out a little past the knees, a cream silky blouse and some jewelry that my father must have given her years ago. And of course she had heels on. I think I could count on my hands the times I've seen her without nice looking shoes on. She always dressed up, even when she was just staying in and making dinner. I walked up to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Hello, darling," she said with a smile, pulling me down and pecking my cheek.

"Can I help with anything?"

She just laughed and shooed me away. I sat down on the breakfast counter, trying to find some hint to see if what I had been told was true. After turning down the heat on the stove she grabbed some bowls, a knife and vegetables and sat down next to me.

If I moved a little closer to the right, I could look behind her ear. She was going on about some new artist that had come up from the streets of Brooklyn. I stood up, trying to be nonchalant. I peered over, pretending to make a grab for some cucumber on the opposite side and when she moved to smack my hand, I saw it.

A tiny gray scar, just as described. I took a few steps back, staring at her head. How did this happen? Who was she? Was all my memories a lie? The picnics in the living room floor, the kisses on injured body parts, the crazy cheers at our games and everything else, what did they really mean? Everything that I remember from being a part of this family was safe and loving, to have that now be proven false was like a harsh slap in the face. I backed away a few steps. I needed a second to process everything. What was she? "Edward is there something wrong, honey?" Her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"I...I'm..." I stuttered out. I was about to leave when my father came in with a smile.

I was about to leave when my father came in with a smile, "Good to see you, son." He said, walking over to my mother and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I need to talk to you."I hoped my voice didn't sound as strained as I thought it did.

"Sure." He looked a little confused, dropping the smile.

"Dinner is in half an hour so don't keep me waiting boys," my mother said. She gave such a loving look to my father.

"Alright, let's go." He led the way down the hall to his office. I had spent most of my free time growing up in rooms like this. The extensive library that he managed to collect over a lifetime was impressive, and the furniture was exactly the same.

"So, is everything ok?" He seemed so relaxed, as if my world had not just completely turned upside down.

I picked up a frame from the left corner of the desk. For as long as I can remember, it was always the third on the left, beside the picture of Emmett's kindergarten graduation. It was their wedding picture. Both looking young and smiling-now all I saw were doubts. Was this man really who she wanted? Was she happy with how her life turned out? Did she know anything was wrong?

"How did you and mom meet again?" I asked, not being able to look up at him yet.

"Why? You've heard the story a thousand times." I saw him tense up when I looked at him. _It's true! _Those two words kept repeating themselves over and over again for a minute.

"Just answer the question please."

"We met at this party for the fraternity and sorority," he answered, not meeting my eyes. He was the worse liar, and I'm positive that he knew what this was about.

"Was the host someone named Victoria Stafford?"

He paled. For a second I thought he might be having a heart attack, but my anger towards the situation prevailed. "Answer me."

"I had her promise to leave you alone. After Jasper came back with Alice, I called her up and paid her off to not seek you out." It was almost as if he was talking to himself.

"Tell me what's going on! Am I the only one that was left in the dark about this?" I pushed out of my chair, knocking it down with a crash.

"Listen, your brothers needed it. Emmett was going insane. We were told that one more issue and he would have been thrown in jail. Nothing else worked so I thought it would tone him down. It was only supposed to be for a few months, long enough for him to get settled into college and get his act together. Jasper found out by mistake. He started going and taking girls in and out, until he met Alice."

"What about me?"

"You? I wanted you to find a real someone. I thought you would work things out with Bella Swan. I didn't want this for any of you." He stood and went over to the liquor cabinet. Pouring himself two shots of jack in rapid succession.

"So instead I'm just left in the dark and get blindsided by some stranger."

"Edward, you need to understand how wrong this all is. I wanted better for you all. I would have given up everything if I knew your mother and I could have a normal life but that's not an option."

"You lied to me. You always taught us that family was above everything else."

"Edward, try to understand. While I was at the company, I tried to close that part of the business down. In about 20 years, it won't exist anymore and I don't want you involved."

"Who is she?" he didn't answer. "Tell me _what _she is?" Still nothing, not a single answer. Well, since it seems that shady behavior is part of this family, I'm just going to do my own thing. I'll speak to you when I have time or the inclination."

I had to leave. There was only so much that my brain could handle and I had reached my max about 10 minutes ago. I rushed my goodbyes to my mother, making an excuse of a bad migraine. I made it back to my apartment in about 15 minutes, thankfully not getting pulled over for speeding.

When I passed my office, I noticed that I forgot to put away the folder I received with Bella's information. When I went to pick it up, I couldn't help but take a quick peek at the picture again. It seemed impossible to me, but she had gotten more beautiful. Before she was unsure of herself, a young girl just coming into her own when we were together. Now, even through still photographs, I saw the differences, not just in her physical appearance. She still loved her books apparently, not instead of hiding behind a curtain of hair, she held her book close, as if it would help her absorb the words faster. She looked fully like a woman, not the young kid slash young woman from before.

I had to shake my head; I didn't want my mind to come up with insane ideas anymore than it already was. As I turned with the file in my hand and headed towards my door, my cell phone rang. I didn't even bother looking at the screen, knowing that working hours were done and it was mostly family that would call.

"Mr. Cullen? Victoria Stafford here. I just had a very interesting call from your father."

I felt my head throb when I heard her voice. I was now in desperate need of a few strong drinks. "And?"

"He seems under the impression that I was the one that sought you out. So I take it you two spoke?" I could almost hear the smirk on her voice.

"Can you meet me tonight?" I asked after I glanced down and saw a second picture, this one of her walking out of a grocery store. Hopefully she was free right now, before I had changed my mind. Some of my best business decisions were made in less than half an hour and I just hoped this was the right one.

"I can meet you up in your office in five minutes." With that, she hung up.

I sat down on my couch after fixing myself a scotch. Exactly five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. She let herself in after I gave the okay. she walked in with her arms carry a few silver leather looking portfolios.

She sat down when I motioned to the single seat across from me. "First of all, I'll need you to sign a little non-disclosure agreement. We need to keep this little conversation hushed."

She slid the top folder over to me along with a pen. I quickly scanned through it, noticing that it was almost the same as the ones that I used for my deals, only this one was much stricter. I quickly signed both copies and gave her one back.

"Excellent. Now, I brought with me the best girls I had. Anything physical can pretty much be changed, but just have a little look and we'll go from there."

She slid over a thicker silver folder, I wanted to ask about a hundred questions but none came out. I cleared my throat and opened the folder. I flipped through the pages. About 15 girls were in one piece white bathing suits. On each page was a close up of her face, profile, full body and back.

I went back to slowly look at the ones that caught my attention the most. There were only 3 of them, but nothing screamed up at me. "Are these all you have?"

"They're the best. Is there something wrong with them? Just remember that they can be changed."

"I'm just trying to match someone. I guess any one of these three would do." I pulled out the three that I had noticed and placed the pictures on the table between us.

"Let's proceed this way. What is it exactly that you had in mind? Any woman in particular?"

I bit my lip for a second, making the decision to show her the photograph of Bella. "I want her to look like that."

Victoria took the picture and brought it up to her face. After studying it for a few seconds, she pulled in away. "Pretty. I know that the girls can look like this; it just might take a little longer. Any other information that you have on this girl that you want to implant on the new one?"

I thought about this. Did I want a copy of the Bella that I knew? Also, should she really look the same? What if the real Bella saw a gossip rag picture of the two of us together? When I went to ask the question, she looked as if she was expecting it.

"Don't worry about that. This girl looks a little on the whole 'low maintenance' thing. With the right clothes and styling, only you would truly know how much they look alike. Now, is there anything else that I need to know about this girl?"

"Not much. She was just my high school girlfriend. I want that again."

"Alright. Next question-how long will you want her for? Dating or marriage?" Her poised pencil was annoying to me. She had written almost everything I've said and I didn't think I liked having someone have written proof of this bizarre conversation.

"Marriage. So I expect this to not be an issue. After all, my brothers apparently had their women come from you."

She gave me a tight smile and wrote that down. "Now, this last one is the harder part." She slid me a thick packet of paper. I picked it up slightly confused by the long list of seemingly random things. "It's a long list, so so take as long as you need and really think about the attributes you'd like the girl to have. Just place a check mark next to the ones you'd like."

"Whatever you write in stays private. The pages get scanned into the computer and directly inputted into the girl. It's just to protect your privacy and certain 'tastes' that men might have, Past experiences made us try to protect everyone from embarrassment."

I took the folder flipped through it. It seemed very detailed and I didn't feel comfortable reading through it while she was in the room. I just took everything and placed it next to me on the seat.

"Well, I'm sure that I've just given you much to consider so I'll leave you to it. You know how to contact me when you've reached your decision." She stood and shook my hand, and left. I picked up the folder next to me and went to the door to my apartment, turning the lights off on my way.

**VPOV**

I pushed in my key at the elevator and pressed the right sequence of numbers before I felt the long way down start. I pulled out the plain manila file that I had carefully taken from Edward Cullen's' table.

It was just too interesting to know that the golden boy,the man who could have everything, wanted one of our girls. I had expected his brother Jasper to be our last Cullen, but I was thrilled with this new turn of events.

If this deal worked out and he was impressed, it would mean much better contacts and my business would expand. But if this man thought that I could just pull up a girl that looked exactly like he wanted within a timely manner, he was mistaken. To make one of my girls look like the woman in the photograph, extensive surgeries would need to happen. Not only would that take too much time, but would also cut into the profits, and I wouldn't let that happen.

When I arrived at my office, I stopped by James, my partners, door. I served myself a glass of merlot and sat down at my desk. What was so special about this girl? She had a billionaire making one of the most important decisions of his life based on her. I buzzed James through our intercom for him to come to my office immediately.

"We have an interesting assignment," I said, motioning for him to sit across from me. I tossed him the folder on the girl, making the pages peak out a little.

"Who's this one?" He asked after picking up one of the pictures and staring at it for a minute.

"Isabella Swan. She lives in Seattle and Mr. Edward Cullen has requested a 'look a-like' of this girl. What is it with the Cullen men and Washington women?" I asked.

He just grinned and looked up from the paperwork. "When do we go fetch her?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews-loved them and I'm officially addicted! Thanks to Katie-you rock of course and cupcakes are Gods perfect food to make pretty :) please enjoy and review-all questions will get answered and will be appreciated **

**BPOV**

The sun had not risen yet, the street lights were still on and I enjoyed the quiet, but I still had the feeling that someone was watching me. More so now then a couple of days ago. _'Stop being silly. No one is following you!'_ I scolded myself. I wrapped my sweater tighter around me, walking faster. The bus was a little late this morning so I walked quickly down the block to work.

I knew I was being paranoid, so I tried to dismiss it. I was too insignificant to have someone following me so I might just be going senile. I would need to look that up. Can a person go senile this young? I put the thought out of my head as I pulled my key out and opened the back door to the kitchen. I thought about the ingredients that needed to be used up before they wouldn't be considered 'fresh'. I pulled out all the fruit I needed with the heavy cream and butter out of our commercial fridge.

I was in my own world as I made the three dozen mixed berry muffins. The cupcakes were already done and cooling, just waiting to be decorated. I put the last of the tray in the oven and turned to make some colored buttercream frosting. Some Bach was playing low in the background, _Toccata and Fugue _in D minor. The notes cascaded around me as I focused on swirling the frosting just the right way. I loved making little cute cakes that would make people smile.

I was all finished by eight, and stayed a bit to help open the store up. It was a little warmer, so I decided to take a walk. I would have to start shopping around for another job soon. The bakery was not meant to be a permanent position. Sam's wife Emily was due any day now and then she would be itching to get back to work.

I had heard them talking quietly a couple of months ago on how to make things stretch so they could afford to keep me, but I didn't want them to have any possible out of their loyalty to me. When I had confronted them, they agreed to offer me some money for a few of my original recipes so that was seemed like a good compromise and the promise that I would come pick up some extra hours if things ever got rough.

But I was a writer. I loved the little shop, but my dream was to have my name printed on some novels and people enjoying my work. With the recommendations that I had from my professors, I managed to secure some meetings for next month with a few publishing houses. The biggest one was with Eclipse Publishing, which was owned by the Cullen's. I thought it was safe enough though. Edward couldn't possibly be too involved with a remote publishing house, so I'd at least check it out.

It took about half an hour to make it home. After I checked my mail, I made my way up the stairs and unlocked my door while sorting through the few pieces of mail I'd gotten. Only one bill for my cell and then all the rest were ads and junk. I put them on my little side table after I turned on the lights. I had enough to pay the bill, so I'd do that tomorrow after I finished up some work for class and that would almost catch me up to everything.

Baring any emergencies, I should finally be in the clear financially next week. Tomorrow I might see if my truck felt like working since I seem to be having a little bit of luck. I turned on my tiny TV to CNN for background noise and pulled my laptop across my legs. I had some inspiration and I wanted to get the details down before they're forgotten. I've always wondered how Margret Mitchell felt when writing _Gone with the Wind. _I had been writing this book for years. I found it therapeutic after Edward left. Creating a grand love story with anger, lies, and real emotions helped me channel my own problems.

.

After Edward left there were rumors going around in Forks that he had left when they found out that he had gotten some girl pregnant. The small town gossip ran its course and I was left with unanswered questions. I always thought that he deserved more, and during our relationship I had stood to my beliefs and we never did much more then kiss. When the rumors reached me at school, all eyes were on me. Tanya Denali had left school suddenly two weeks before Edward left.

It was no secret that she had always been after him; they had apparently been a 'thing' before I came along. When Edward and I got together, she tried to make my life a living hell. But it was easy to ignore her while he was at my side, so I didn't even pay attention to the rude behavior that I was subjected to during the few hours a day that Edward wasn't with me.

The rational side of me said that he cheating was pretty much impossible. We spent most of our time together and when we were apart, we both knew where and with whom the other was. When he said that he loved me, I believed him whole heartily. I trusted that and drew some comfort but sometimes I had to force down the doubts. While all that was going on, I received a letter from him. I threw it away without opening it, the rumors were running rampant over town and I was mad.

I spent hours on the laptop, writing about Karina and Ivan, two young college students who had managed to fall in love while everyone was trying their hardest to tear them apart. I didn't want to have it be a romance novel, but I think that it would attract people faster then have them hold on by the amazing story. After I had read the first few chapters years ago, I realized that it was semi-biographical but now that I had expanded the story, it was turning into something good.

I turned away from the computer after saving my work and made my way over to my kitchen. After making a quick salad with some sautéed chicken breast, I went back to the sofa and watched the news. When I finished, I took a quick shower and was ready to settle in for the night. Tomorrow I would see Jacob again when I went over to the school to hand in some paperwork.

Every week since he moved out on his own to work at a vintage auto repair shop, he called and asked me out. We would have lunch together inside cafeteria and he would get turned down every time. But my mother's words did ring true, I had to get out there and at least try to find someone. If it wasn't Jake, then someone else. At least with him I felt a little safer and it wouldn't be too pressured.

I went to bed with my book again, just like every other night. Sleep didn't come fast though, thinking always got me wound up. I slept alone, with a sweet little lullaby playing from a Faberge style egg. It had been my 17th birthday present from Edward, when he had heard of my love for that art period. The pink, gold and purple enameled egg opened up with a windup key that I still kept on my next at all times. When it opened, the piano piece that Edward had written for me played, and a tiny jeweled ballerina figure danced around. I listened to it every night and I noticed that I would need to have it cleaned again. I mentally ran through my savings, and I was happy that I would be able to afford the thirty dollars that the old antique shopkeeper charged to make sure that everything stayed in working order. It was the only thing I had left of the best part of my life and I took care of it obsessively.

As the last notes played, I smiled, remembering wildflower meadows and a warm body sneaking into my room in the middle of the night.

The next morning I woke up got ready for my day. I ate a bagel while I carefully wrapped up my music box and put it in my tote bag to get it cleaned and checked. I got dressed and checked to make sure everything was safe in my bag and I had my wallet. I checked to see that I had the tiny keychain mace that my dad sent me when I first moved out.

I grabbed my bag and went over to the garage. My old truck would hopefully work today. I started it and after stalling for a second, I managed to get it running. Twenty minutes later, I pulled up to the crowded little store. Parking spots were all occupied so I turned into the little side street and parked there.

When I went into the shop, the tiny bells announced that I came in and I started to make my way through the store. Every little surface was packed with stuff. Tables, chairs, mirrors, desks, everything you could think of was here. The owner, Mr. Williams, had been in business for over 30 years and it showed. He had managed to leave a little passage way for people to walk through and knew where each and every little piece of merchandise that he had in stock.

"Mr. Williams, how are you today?" I asked when I came up to the counter.

"Good Miss Bella. Came with your egg again?" I nodded and handed it over. It would take about an hour to finish hopefully and I went about exploring. I knew that towards the back he had some nice pieces for post WWI and I loved to look at them. I was looking through some wall art when he called me over after the cleaning was done.

After a few more minutes of small talk, I headed out and made my way down the street and around the corner. The alley was empty except my car and another that was apparently empty. I went into my car and carefully put my bag next to me.

My luck had run out. Nothing started when I turned my key. I tried over and over again and got nothing. I beeped the horn to check the battery. No sound came out. I thought about would I could call, but I had no one. I was about to check if I could find a tow truck or mechanic shop that might be near when there was a knock on my window.

I put my finger on the nozzle of my pepper spray before I opened the window an inch. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice that you seem to be having some car trouble. Want me to take a look?" He looked harmless enough. Tied back blonde hair and just normal looking. Nothing was conspicuous about him. I bit my lip before I pulled hard on the lever to pop up the hood.

A few minutes later, he came over to the window and I rolled it down again. "Sorry, it seems like a belt just broke. I could take you to a parts shop that's only a few minutes away."

"Oh, you don't need to do that. If you could just tell me what I'm buying I'll be fine." I replied.

"Okay. Let me get a pen and paper?"

I had my right next to me so I just looked down to see if I had anything. I didn't even notice him moving until I felt a painful prick on my neck and the burn down my throat before everything went black.

**EPOV**

It had been four days since I was given the list and it dominated my time. I barely got any work done and sleep was only with medication.

Did I want her to be jealous? What would her favorite color be? Would I like her to be shy? Every single personality trait that I could think of was listed for my consideration. I could even choose the foods that she'd like.

I had a quick meeting today with Mrs. Stafford and she was due to come in a couple of hours. I just wanted Bella. Maybe a few extras would be nice, like taking care of the clumsiness that made her trip and hurt herself a bit. I'd also like her to be a little more family oriented. When I was with Bella, she had dreams of going to college and having a career. This girl that I was getting would concentrate on me and the children that we could have.

I knew that this was the right decision to make. No one would ever compare to what I had had and I didn't want to interrupt whatever life she had going on. When I left years ago, I sent her letters and made phone calls. Charlie had made it clear that she had moved on so I had to drop it, hoping that she was happy. Now it was my turn, and I wanted perfection.

Ben pulled me from my thoughts when he knocked on the door and came in with the figures for the exports that were starting to ship out. That drew my attention and I was easily distracted for the next couple of hours.

Kate interrupted us over the phone and announced that Victoria Stafford was here for our appointment. Ben quickly picked up the spreadsheets and left with his next project. She sat down with a smile, pulling out a notebook from the small briefcase she had.

"Well Mr. Cullen, how have you been fairing with the options?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"I'm not sure. I didn't expect things to be so detailed." I replied while taking out the said list. "I just want Bella. I fell in love with her and by having all these choices it will change that."

"Very well. You're more like your father then I thought. Let's leave the mundane things. A little research and we can find your girl and find the basic stuff. Now, there are things on there that you shouldn't have any qualms in answering. It's just simple questions-like where is the relationship going when we give her to you? Or whether how you want her to groom body hair. Simple things like that is a good place to start."

With that, we started dissecting every point on the list until I came up with what it was that I wanted. I definitely wanted to be her everything. She would be focused on me for the time being and when our family grew, she would be a perfect mother.

I refused to change things like the colors she preferred and her favorite foods. But I did want her body hair gone and for to prefer my company above anyone else's'. I also made sure that she would be a virgin. Maybe it was the dominant man in me, but I couldn't stand the thought of someone being with the woman that would be my wife.

Another thing that we went was the story that would be implanted into the girls mind. Memories would be placed in her mind of dates and information. I could have them too so we wouldn't get confused and have unnecessary questions. I was told that to have our memories shown to me, it would take a few hours. Only I would know if they were fake or not, but a very soft itch like a feather running over my skin at the base of my neck, the one thing that would truly let me know that a memory had been planted.

"She won't know that you're getting this information, right?" I asked when she was getting ready to leave.

"Mr. Cullen, we have been doing this for longer then you've been alive. Never once have I had a complaint. As long as you stick to our 'no questions' policy, you should be very pleased with your new girl."

"Where did the girl come from? I mean do I have to worry about someone missing her?"

"Like I said, Mr. Cullen. We have taken care of things. After a few hundred times, things like this become routine and no mistakes are made. You should have her in one month."

**VPOV**

I rolled my eyes at the revised Cullen file. With anything and everything at his disposal, he just wanted the basic. The kinkiest thing was that he didn't want her to have a gag reflex. Interesting. It only took a few minutes in the elevator to reach my offices and I went directly to James' office.

I had had to watch him extra close with this one. Ever since he brought her in days ago, he had become a little obsessed with the girl. If I wasn't with him, one of my doctors was. It seemed like she had given them a hard time. It seemed like she had given them a hard time. At first it was just physically. We ended up strapping her down until the surgery.

Even with that, her memories clashed with what we were trying to input. We needed to give her a day of rest when her blood pressure spiked high when she was trying to fight the memories. The neurologists and James had to redouble their efforts until the information finally sunk in. She still had nosebleeds here and there-a side effect from her brain trying to process new information and suppressing the old. Her family had been sent letters letting them know that she was taking some time away to meet up with an old flame, so that was partially true now since Mr. Cullen was so gun hoe about keeping things as simple as possible.

She was almost done and when he found out that this was the real Isabella Swan, I had no doubt whatsoever that he would be too happy with her to fight us on the semantics. The Cullen's of this generation were a little touchy and they would rage and argue and then be satisfied with the girl that we gave them. The easiest had been Emmett by far. When we told him that Rosalie Hale was his to do what he saw fit, he just smiled and took her away. When he brought her in for a checkup a few months later, he seemed worried for a few minutes but then just followed along with the plan.

When I saw Isabella sitting with a helmet that covered everything except her mouth and nose, I was pleased that she seemed to have had a few good productive hours. Sometimes the image flash method was too much for her. It was rather genius really. Images and information was repeated in nanosecond flashes over and over again, and when the mind was put into a certain state, the information got absorbed quickly.

I walked over to James and gave him the pages that were pertinent. He took them and rolled his eyes from the lack of any 'fun' options that he liked to explore. "How was she today?" I asked, motioning with my head towards Miss Swan.

"Fine. She tried to smack me though, but the brain waves are at the desired parameters. These tweaks should only take a few days, so you'll be all ready from my end. We only need to fix her up a bit and maybe have her put on a few pounds."

I looked over and he was right. Her apartment was pretty empty of food. When we went to make sure that the loose ends were tied up, we looked around for any information that would help us and to make sure that she didn't have any friends who would be looking for her too much. Her parents had just spoken to her a few days ago and we had a handwriting expert write them both letters to explain her absence until things calmed down.

Everything had gone smoothly until now and in a very short time, we would have 50 million added to our accounts. The money would allow us to upgrade some of the living quarters that the girls here shared when they didn't get picked for a permanent engagement.

**EPOV**

Nine days had passed since my meeting with Victoria and now I was anxious. She had called yesterday with a request that I join her down into the basements of the building to have my memories inserted. After that was done, I couldn't stop thinking about the life I would now have. A perfect copy of the love of my life would be mine by the end of the day and even though it wasn't the real thing, this was pretty damn good.

I don't know why, but I had paid extra attention getting ready today after I received an email from Victoria saying that she was ready. I shaved, tried to tame my hair and dug up a decent green button down shirt with black slacks. Bella had always liked that color on me so I just went along with it.

My hands were shaking as I pushed in the key and entered the number sequence that she had given me the day before. My heart was pounding during the entire ride and I didn't have a clue on what to expect.

What I didn't expect was the large space that was filled to look like an Asian spa. Women in pajamas were scattered around, doing everything from yoga to painting. The lighting made it look as if behind the white screen window panes blocked out the sun. "Mr. Cullen?"

A small young woman stood in front of me, same style silk pajamas but in blue instead of white. I nodded, she looked very familiar. "Right this way. Ms. Stafford is waiting for you in the conference room."

As I was following her down a few stairs, I realized that she had been with Jasper a few years back for about a week. I looked around to see if I recognized anyone else before we went through the sliding double doors.

After Victoria introduced me to a few doctors, I pulled out the signed paper authorizing the wire transfer for $ 50,000,000 to be wired to a special account as soon as it was faxed. She signed without reading it and handed it over to the blue pajama lady and she left the room.

"Now Mr. Cullen, we'll go see the girl and you'll have 15 minutes to check her over before she wakes up. She has been taught to think that she simply tripped and knock herself on the head. The rest is up to you. She'll need to be dressed right before, so you'll have that time to make sure that everything is to your liking."

She led me to another door and motioned me in. My heart felt as it was about to explode when she opened the door. Lying on a plain bed was Bella. She looked to be sleeping. I had to stop myself from running to her. I didn't know where to look first. It seemed as if she was naked, a simple white sheet covered her body from the tops of her chest down to a few inches above her knees.

She looked like a goddess. She was perfection. As I drew near the bed, I didn't take my eyes off her face. It was like an identical copy of the picture but so much better. I finally looked towards the door when I heard a soft click.

"I take it that you're happy with our efforts?" Victoria said with a smirk.

"Get her dressed. I want to take her home," I replied hoarsely. My heart was still pounding. I wanted to touch her, to run my fingers through her hair and hold her in my arms. This had to be the best decision of my life and I knew that when she woke up, this girl would be as close to the perfect one for me as I could get.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

I was about to turn but stopped myself, "We're not engaged or married yet, correct?"

Victoria just raised an eyebrow while I felt a little light prick at the base of my neck. _No. we had recently resumed our relationship and I had offered to have her move in with me while her studio apartment was being fumigated and for the rest of the summer. _

I just nodded as two other women came in with folded clothing. I turned away quickly when they just took the sheet off her body and began to dress her. I didn't want the first time I saw her nude to be while she was unconscious

"Mr. Cullen, we will be moving her to my office, she will simply think that she had a little bump on the head while tripping. It will seem normal since-"

"She comes here once a month. Thinks your some type of shrink." I mused out loud, picking apart the created memories.

"Yes, excellent. Just like your grandfather."

I ignored her as I saw the two women hold her up and slowly lead her into another room. I couldn't believe that she was really here. After so many years she was close enough for me to touch her. My heart skipped a few beats when I saw her nose scrunch a little-just like when I used to try to wake her up before I left her bed at dawn so long ago.

"How is this possible?"

"No questions Mr. Cullen. Remember its not that important how, the only important fact is that she belongs to you now."

It really hit me then that this woman did belong to me. I had picked out the memories, likes and dislikes. I had formed her to be a clone of my long lost love. I felt a second of remorse, but my desire was greater. After years of self sacrifice and doing everything that was expected of me, I finally went ahead and did something for my own personal want.

Victoria smirked and went to sit on the red leather chair next to Bella. I went to sit at the other end of the chaise, wrapping my hands around the soft calf of her exposed legs. I stared intently into her eyes, thankful that they had gotten the chocolate color right. I smiled as her body seemed to relax next to me.

"Bella, that was quite the tumble you took. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine. Can I get up?"

"In a minute dear. Any headaches-strange feelings?"

"No, Mrs. Stafford. I'm sorry if I caused any troubles." She blushed. That blushed that I missed for so many years was still the same. I moved to the floor and knelt in front of her, stroking the warm skin as she just smiled, looking into my eyes as if no time at all had passed. Her very presence had the same effect still, like electrical currents running up and down my body. It felt exquisite but terrifying at the same time, but I would not let her go again. I don't know how this all was possible, but for once in my life I would be only thinking about what I wanted.

I finally couldn't hold back any longer and lent down to kiss her. It was better then my dreams. Better then any of the women that I had taken to bed to try to fulfill my needs for that small amount of time. Her lips were soft and pliable under mine and I felt heat and electrical shocks all the way to my bones even stronger now. I deepened the kiss when I felt her hands tangled in my hair and her body melting into mine.

It would have kept going if we hadn't been interrupted by Victoria. I pulled back and went to help her stand up when she looked confused. "I had my bag with me, didn't I?" She asked, looking between Victoria and myself

"Oh, yes dear. Of course." Victoria pulled up a shoulder bag that had seen better days. I looked at her and she gave me a covert nod and I took it from her and grabbed Bella's hand with my other. I didn't think that I could honestly let her go for even one second right now.

We walked in silence, and she looked around curiously but didn't say a word. I led her up to my office, dismissing the girls and Ben for the day. I literally felt as if I was vibrating when I finally closed and locked my office door. I couldn't help myself as a pushed her against the wall and began kissing her deeply. It was as if I wanted to crawl inside her, to have her welded to me in some way. I heard a thud then felt her flinch.

She looked embarrassed when I pulled away to check on her. I was about to go back towards her when the phone rang. "That could be important." She said softly when I was letting it continue ringing. I rolled my eyes and went over to my desk while pointing out the sofa I wanted her to sit at.

I watched her as she sat obediently My dad was trying to keep my attention but I couldn't really focus completly on him. It was like high school all over again, she was like a drug to me, like the flame that was tempting a moth.

"Listen, I'm a little busy right now. I just got back from my appointment with Mrs. Victoria Stafford." I thought he had dropped the phone for a few seconds but it was just heavy breathing.

"Edward, son-"

"No dad. Don't you dare try to deny anything. You all have lied to me."

"Son, we need to talk."

"I don't think there is anything to talk about. Besides, I have Bella with me know so I'll be occupied for the foreseeable future."

"Who? Edward who's Bella?"

"Oh, you should remember. Bella Swan from Forks. The girl you made me leave even though I begged you to let me bring her with us." I said the last part quietly to not alert Bella that she came up in the conversation.

"Edward, I'm coming over. We need to talk about this. Its not what you think and I don't want you making a mistake son."

"Dad, I-" 

"A few minutes of your time son. I'm on my way right now to the office. Please, you don't understand. I'm in the car already and I'll be there in 10 minutes."

I just hang up the phone and tossed it down on my desk a little too harshly since I saw Bella startle. "Come here, Bella." I watched as she did what I asked immediately, smiling internally at how this was working out. Besides, it wasn't totally out of greed, I'd make her happy too so it would all work out.

"Sweetheart, my dad's coming over. Do you mind going upstairs and hanging out for a bit? We need to have a private talk." I said as I kissed her neck. The little silver scars under her ear a sign of what exactly that talk would need to be about.

"Where do you want me to go?" She asked softly, fingering a thin chain around her neck.

"I'll show you up to the apartment. While we talk you can hang out and watch TV or something." I led her through the hidden entrance to the apartment that had just been finished a couple of days ago. Dad had it enlarged years ago so we spent time here when he was busy with a major merger or anything that would keep him out of the family home for longer then a few days.

I led a quiet Bella up into the living room and showed her how to control the TV She smiled up at me and with a small kiss, I left. True to his word, dad was walking into the office, right on time. We didn't say a word as I poured us both some scotch with ice.

I watched him as he rolled the tumbler between his hands. I had never seen my father like this. He was quiet, but always had this confident and open air about him. Now, I didn't know how to approach this situation.

"Is the story of how you met mom true?" I asked softly, suddenly very tired.

"Partially. It was at the cliffs in Forks, but it was at a party we were giving that morning. She was a waitress and I fell in love with her at first sight. Your grandfather noticed. He was livid when he saw us together a few hours later. He slapped her and I punched him. Father forbid me from seeing her, but we snuck around for a few weeks that summer.

When it was time to come to New York again, I refused to leave without her. I told him that I'd do anything, give up everything to be able to stay with Esme. I don't know what happened, but one day I woke up to a note saying that I needed to go into the offices for the day. When I got there, your mother was lying on a bed, Mrs. Stafford explaining what had happened. I felt a pinch in my neck and when I came too, it was the next day.

Your Grandfather explained to me that since I chose to be with Esme, he found the way to make it acceptable for us to be together. If I changed my mind, she would become one of the 'special escorts' that her organization offered."

I watched him start to pace, trying to wrap my mind around what I was hearing.

"Edward, I couldn't let that happen. So I guess I was a bastard, but I married her.  
>Over the years, she stopped giving me the answers and thoughts that they trained her with and we now have a very honest pure marriage. I love her and our entire life together and so does she."<p>

"How do you know that?"

"Because over the years I've have them remove some parts of the imprinted personality that was made for her. Without her really knowing the circumstances of how we really came to be together, we have the marriage we should have had."

"Why lie to us? Why not tell us the truth?"

"And say what? 'Hey boys now that your older boys,i wanted to let you know that you're mother is something like a stepford wife.' What was I supposed to do?"

I saw the point, but it couldn't be as easy as that. "She mentioned Emmett and Jasper."

he flinched then and gulped down the rest of his drink. "Now, you have to remember how out of control Emmett was when he went away for the first time. He was on his way to at least being expelled or arrested. Your grandfather came with the idea of getting him a pretty girl to at least tone things down, but we didn't expect him to fall in love with her."

"And Jasper?"

"Jasper saw them bringing in Alice. She was hurt and he didn't let her go. She was almost dead but he wouldn't let them mess with her mind anymore. After I saw how much he loved her, I believed that you might be spared having to really know about any of this."

"Well, your plan backfired."

"Edward, you have everything you can ever dream of. I'm sure if you just go find Bella Swan she would-"

"Its too late for that Dad. I do have everything I ever wanted now though. Bella is upstairs, waiting for me right now. We're going to get married and be happy."

"Happy? Edward, you just took a woman from the middle of her life!"

"And you didn't?! How dare you lecture me!"

"I wanted better for you boys! I didn't want this to ever have to happen to any of you. I never planed to have Emmett with one of those girls, or for Jasper and Alice, but I've tried to make the best life possible for all of us."

"Go let the others know about Bella. I'll be bringing her by tomorrow and she has some memories of things like family dinners and stuff like that."

he left, looking dejected but now that the truth was out, I'd be damned if I backed down.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: a million thank yous to all the followers and reviewers-sassy mami-yes, but not for another few chapters. Kgunter34-money and a crazy god complex lol**

**I know this is short and Bella seems like a wuss, but bear with me and wait for the big bang**

**reviews make me write faster lol since I get my inspiration from some little things-not enough to change the story, but to make it better. C'mon, you know y'all wanna press the nice review button lol**

BPOV

"She's a virgin..."

"Her brain shows strong wave patterns, but I think we have it under control..."

"His scans are ready to be processed..."

"He's paying triple to have her finished faster. Just get it done..."

In and out I heard the voices. I didn't know if I was in pain. I couldn't really feel anything, but the darkness was heavy. It felt like a pressure on my chest. My mind couldn't focus on one voice. I couldn't force my body to move or my mouth to speak. I felt people in the room with me but couldn't understand the words that they were speaking sometimes.

The man in the car. That's the last thing I remember. I know there was a pinch in my neck and that's all. I cant think of much. I cant move. My head feels like it might be hurting, but it sort of doesn't I had no clue what was going on but I soon slipped back into unconsciousness

I think I woke up sometime later. I had no idea how much time had passed, but I think I moved my foot a little. The darkness wasn't as deep as before and I felt my body. My head was _killing _me. I felt a strange heat at the back of my ear and felt someone moving my hands.

"She should be waking up soon. We have to start her scans today." I heard that very clear, but I was exhausted already.

When I woke up, I tried to find Edward. God, _Edward! _I tried so desperately hard to not think of him so much, but now all I could think about was him. God, did he ever think about me? Was what we had real? Those short months seemed like a lifetime ago, but then-

_He came back after a few weeks. We've been together ever since, not in public of course but we were together over long distance._

No. that was wrong! I scolded myself. I couldn't let my mind start to play tricks on me. Edward was a good memory, one that I would take with me to the grave, but now I had to focus on what was happening.

But my mind wouldn't cooperate. My thoughts returned to Edward Over and over again with a vengeance, memories from our life together. Some of the first ones were so clear, as if I could reach out and touch him, strong enough that I thought I could smell the air with his cologne. Other memories were hazy, like there was a fog over me but it was becoming clearer as I became more aware.

The woman's voice was now recognizable to me. She was talking about Edward. Something about a payment and deadlines. _Edward is supposed to be here. Edward would know whats going on._

Suddenly, I couldn't wait to be near him again. I felt my fist tightening when I slowly remembered how he left but when a sharp and sudden pain attacked the left side of my head, I blacked out again. Some time latter, I woke up. I felt normal I guessed, laying on a bed or something.

I tried to move, finding my body heavy, strange. My head ached, but I caught the woodsy smell of mens cologne. _Edward._

I opened my eyes and saw him hovering over me. A strange expression in his eyes, but I dismissed it. He was a busy man so this little fainting spell must have interrupted something.

After we left Mrs. Staffords office, I stayed quiet. Edwards presence was so all encompassing, like always but now it was different. Like the very air was heavy with his energy. I remember Charlie saying that he looked at me too intensely, Mom said that we were magnets. God, how will I tell Dad that I was moving in with Edward?

We had broken up for a few weeks when he moved away, but we reunited. When I thought about that, my eyes watered and my temples pulsed. Better not to think about depressing things today. Plus, I'd need to be on guard in his company. No matter how much I loved him, Edward had had a reputation that precedence our introduction and now he was a billionaire- temptation enough for himself and any woman to try to take him away from me.

To give in to him now, I think would be a mistake. Even though I wanted him, insanely I knew that what my dad told me would still be true even after so many years. When Edward and I reached our 4 month anniversary, a very embarrased Charlie tried to give me the sex talk. We were both red like tomatoes, but the one thing that stuck with me was when he said to never do anything that I might regret the next morning, because once I slept with a man, it would be life altering. Well, maybe he wasn't as articulate as that, but I got the message. After that conversation, I stood firm whenever he snuck into my room-we kissed, cuddled and talked. That was it.

But now we were both adults. No Charlie across the hall, no sneaking out before dawn to avoid people. I just hoped that he understood that the same rules from before applied, even though. But he always claimed that he respected me and would keep me safe. I wondered what would happen tonight when we were alone.

I caught the glares from the two barbie looking women outside of his office. I couldn't remember their names, but I had to grin to myself when they looked at how he was holding me so closely.

When we got into the office apartment, I couldn't look around more when his lips descended on mine and I couldn't help but melt against him. He was always the best at kissing I thought. I had only had one other boy kiss my before I moved to Forks, and Edward was so much better then him.

Thankfully, we were interrupted by the phone right on time. Things were getting rather heated and I didn't want to upset him by pushing him away. I was ushered up into the apartment, and I tried to watch the TV like he told me too.

I couldn't help but look around. There were no pictures of us. _How odd. _There were a few of his family, and a few paintings around the walls, but nothing to warm the place up. I guess he hadn't had the time yet.

I tried to pay attention to the cooking show, but my mind drifted to what was going on downstairs. Would he tell Carlise that we were together or are we still a secret? I just felt so confused, but it was a nagging feeling at the back of my mind.

When I heard their voices rising, I turned up the volume on the television. I started playing with my necklace. And fingering the charm. It was a gift from Edward. _Where did I put it at?_

The phone rang, but I didn't pick up since it might be a business call or family. He was always so guarded with his phone and emails. When we first started dating, our first major fight was because I grabbed his phone to play some music while he pumped gas outside. It was the first time I saw his temper and knew not to touch his phone again.

I used to think that he had something to hide, but when we spent all our time together, I knew that it was pretty much physically impossible for him to cheat. If he wasn't with me, it was at the hospital with his dad or going over business things.

No matter what dad said, Edward was a good man. Yes, he was a little domineering and possessive, but over all he was wonderful and I was still in question why he wanted me as much as he did. Now we were going to live together for a time and there would be no hiding our relationship.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door open and close and was suddenly surrounded by his arms. It was nice-almost innocent like back in high school when he pulled us to the sofa and changed the channel. I wasn't really paying attention to the sci-fi looking movie, he was too close. I felt the heat from his body all along my right side and it was both comforting and unnerving at the same time since I saw that the sun was starting to set and soon we would need to go to bed.

We hadn't talked about sleeping arrangement but I really hoped it wouldn't lead to an argument so soon. I was very aware of his every move, when he narrowed his eyes or smirked at a scene from the movie, when we would stroke my arm absentmindedly. He was just so beautiful, so much better then I desevered, but I would make this work.


End file.
